


Cornered by Cats

by WingaydiumLesbiosa94



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Concept Art Boscha, Based off a manga, Beta Concept Art Amity Blight, But you know older, Eventual Smut, F/F, I'm Sorry, Luz is half-witch, Original concept art Luz Noceda, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Romance, Short Luz, Throuple Shenanigans, based on manga and fanart, how do I tag this?, magical university, witches be tall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingaydiumLesbiosa94/pseuds/WingaydiumLesbiosa94
Summary: Luz had just moved to the big city, ready to start her freshman year at Hexside University. Optimistic about the future she settles into her place on campus but is kept up each night by the neighbors.... activities.orBased on the manga "There's Weird Voices Coming From the Room Next Door", a story about Luz being targeted by two thirsty witches by the names of Amity and Boscha.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Boscha/Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Luz Noceda
Comments: 21
Kudos: 78





	Cornered by Cats

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with this outta nowhere and have no idea where its really gonna go. Again this is inspired by the manga mentioned and the first chapter really reflects the first chapter of the manga. This is also gonna be a slice of life, but with the caveat of thirsty, aggressive lesbians going after Luz...........
> 
> So yeah.... enjoy that.

If you had asked Luz what change was before she moved to the city, you would’ve likely received a very optimistic response. Something to do with greeting life with arms wide open and being receptive to the wonders and blessings that life had to offer.

That was before she had moved to the city.

Now, while you would still receive some measure of optimism in said answer, it would be much more tempered by caution and her own nerves. 

She had recently moved to the city of Bonesborough from her small hometown to study at Hexside University, a school mainly meant to cater to the elite of the Boiling Isles. It was renowned for its state of the art facilities and programs, and hosted a wide variety of activities, clubs, seminars, and internships to foster the best and the brightest. 

Unlike most, Luz hadn’t needed to apply like everyone else. Though she did maintain great grades in high school that hadn’t been a factor into her acceptance. Thanks to her family she had been guaranteed a spot here since before she was even born.

She had moved into the dorms three days ago, if you could even call them that. The rooms given were more like studio apartments compared to actual dorms, though this level of excess was likely due to the many elite that sent their children to these schools. Where most had to share their space with a roommate, she was given her own which was both good and bad.

The good part was that she didn’t need to worry about not getting along well with a roommate that was forced on her and she could decorate the space however she liked.

The bad part was that she was all alone in a new, strange space far removed from any of her loved ones in a city she had only ever visited as a child.

That and the noises…

The ones coming through the walls connected to her new bedroom…

They weren’t scary by any means, definitely not ghosts due to their distinct… tones.

Her neighbors it seemed had not intentions of keeping it down and either didn’t realize that she could hear them or simply didn’t care.

This was the third night straight that they were participating in such activities much to Luz’s ire. No matter how much she attempted to block out the noise she could still hear the sounds of thumping and moaning coming through the wall. Not even the voices were all that muffled!

“Ah! Right there!”  
Thump! Thump!  
“More Please! Fuck!!”

The room itself was dark but the intensity of Luz’s blush cut through it. She had been tossing and turning for the last few hours in some attempt to catch some sleep but it seemed her neighbors weren’t going to allow that tonight. Finally giving up and staring at the ceiling she resolved herself to address it in the morning. 

‘I’ll just go over there, introduce myself, and nicely ask them to tone it down-’

Thump! Thump! Thump!

‘Or at least not do it against this wall…’

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning was slow to come and it wasn’t until god knows what early hour that her neighbors had decided they had had enough to allow her some few precious hours of sleep. And eventually she found herself standing outside her neighbors’ door trying to build up the courage to knock. How exactly does one go about asking their neighbors to keep the noise down regarding… that? Feign ignorance about what was causing the noises? That would be difficult as she wasn’t exactly known for her poker face and she couldn’t help but blush every time she thought about it. 

‘It’s fine just knock, introduce yourself, and don’t go into detail when you tell these two to quiet down. Simple and easy.’ 

Taking a deep breath in some attempt to calm herself down she finally was able to collect herself enough to actually knock.

At first nothing, maybe they weren’t home? But finally the sound of foot-steps and the call of “I’ll get it!” completely nixed that idea. She steeled herself as the door opened. 

“Hello?”

Standing there was a woman her age but a lot taller than Luz herself, not that she was very tall to begin with but she only managed to come up to the other girl’s chest in terms of height. She was rather fit too, and sported a number of tattoos and some piercings. Two long strands of pink hair hung loose, framing her face, while the rest was pulled up into a ponytail showing off the undercut underneath. She was a triclops, three pale gray eyes finally falling to her. 

‘Shit.’

“Can I help you?”

“U-uh Hi” squeaked Luz, her nerves getting the better of her. “I’m Luz, I just moved in next door a few days ago…”

“Oh I’m Boscha! Nice to meet you.”

‘Just ask her now!’

“So anyway while I was here I wanted to ask-“

“Just a moment-” the taller girl called over her shoulder into the apartment, “Hey Amity! Come say hi to the new neighbor!”

‘Wait no! It’s hard enough to ask this of one person!’

Another set of footsteps could be heard approaching the front door, the other tenant of the apartment coming into view. It was another woman? Odd maybe it one of them had their boyfriend over last night?

Shaking her head to clear those thoughts, the Latina finally took the moment to actually take in the second woman’s appearance. This ‘Amity’ was also taller than her, about an inch shorter than Boscha herself, and also appeared to be rather buff, another athlete. She was also paler than her roommate which caused the few tattoos and piercings she had stand out more. She sported a wild mane of chestnut colored hair with the occasional mint green streak running through it. The final, and also most distinct thing that Luz noticed about the other woman was her piercing set of golden eyes. It was if her gaze was piercing right through the smaller girl, like a predator taking in its prey.

“Who’s this?” a delicate eyebrow raised in question and though its tone didn’t seem to hold any ill will against her, Luz couldn’t help but feel even smaller than she already was. 

“L-Luz… I-I’m Luz your new neighbor…” she barely managed to mutter, quickly losing her grip on the situation, face becoming redder as the moments went by. Maybe it would be better to just leave it alone for now and come back another time when she could manage some level of composure. 

The two women took a moment to regard her, seemingly confused as to why she was acting like this. Before Boscha seemed to realize something. 

“Oh! Sorry you mentioned that you wanted to ask about something right? Just wanted to make sure this one-” she said lightly nudging Amity, “actually pulled herself out of her room for once. She’s suuuuppppeeerrr lazy on the weekends ya know. Practically the living dead.”

“Hey!!” huffed the indignant witch, smacking her roommate on the back of the head. Boscha couldn’t help but laugh at that, rubbing where she’d been hit.

“So what was it exactly anyway?” both turning their attention back to Luz who was now sweating bullets at this point.

“Uh well-… you see that…. Um….. it’s nothing really…”

“If you have something to say then it’d be best to say it we are going to be neighbors after all.” Said Amity rather flippantly, though she offered a small smile at the end.

“Yeah, I’d rather we got off on the right foot so whatever it is please don’t be afraid to ask.” Boscha said, adding in her encouraging two cents. 

‘Easier said than done…..’

“I really don’t want to trouble you-…”

“It’s fine.”

‘Shit! Shit! Shit!’

“Uh okay um…. Well… I wanted to ask you if….” She mumbled out the last bit, just too quiet for the two women to hear her.

“I’m sorry what?” Boscha tried leaning in to hear her better, only making it worse on poor Luz. 

“If you’d maybe keep it down?” her face now approaching atomic levels of red at this point from the sheer embarrassment she was feeling from just being in this situation. Hopefully though this would be enough to get her point across and she could go and stick her head in her fridge shortly.

“Keep it down?”

‘Son of a-!”

“I- I’ve been hearing a lot of voices and noises coming through the walls at night and well…” you could literally cook an egg on her face with the level of heat it was putting out, “I didn’t really want to-… well let’s just say that I’ve had trouble sleeping in my place for the last few nights….”  
A look of realization seemed to dawn on the two women but instead of looking sheepish or apologetic, maybe even appear embarrassed like she was having this Titan’s forsaken awkward ass conversation. She would totally understand if they had reacted like that obviously! But instead of that two very unsettling predatory smirks appeared on the faces of the two taller women. Said look only made her feel even smaller than before, like a mouse cornered by two hungry cats. 

“Uuuuuhhhhhhh anyway….. Gotta go!” she said quickly rushing back to her room lest her heart explode, leaving her new neighbors standing in their doorway, still grinning at what had just happened. 

“Hey Boscha? You thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Definitely. She was cute right?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a prologue for now as I don't know how many people would be interested in reading this kind of story so please let me know if I should continue. 
> 
> Ideas and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
